Littlest Pet Shop Gran Turismo The Movie
by jepoy.guinanao
Summary: Based on the Littlest Pet Shop and Blythe toys owned by Hasbro and Gran Turismo racing games by Polyphony Digital. Jeff Conway, a Former Stock car racer. winning the ARCA series. now became a Blythe Style Racing. on a challenge to face fisher biskit of Largest Ever Pet Shop Racing. The Drive of your life of family, Friendship, Rivalries, Racing and Love and Drama. The Story begins
1. Prologue - A New Racer

**Disclaimer: I hereby do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything. All trademarks, characters, names, brands, franchises, products, logos, songs, and locations are the sole property of their respective owners.**

**I understand that any form of copyright infringement is strictly prohibited.**

**Littlest Pet Shop is a property of Hasbro & DHX Media. Gran Turismo is a property of Kazunori Yamauchi of Polyphony Digital, Sony.**

**Featuring the Music & Songs from Rick Price and Daniel Ingram**

Prologue: A new racer

Jeff V.O: Jeff Conway a pro driver when i was 18 i earned Racing School. i became Team Conway Racing but at the end of the day

this is my last ARCA race losing is not and option. Conway job done just an ordinary life. my driving skills

at daytona at ARCA Series. Conway job as a stock car racer. but someone will win this race..

(BGM: US National Anthem By: Anna Graceman)

(Anna Graceman) (singing)

O say can you see, by the dawn's early light,

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming,

Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,

O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?

And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there;

O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

P.A: Drivers, start your engines!

(engine Sounds)

Jeff V.O: All we know is...His name is Jeff Conway.

(BGM "Moon Over The Castle" GT2 version)

Leigh Diffey: We are underway. The Daytona 200 is on.

Conway will last race of ARCA has been history.

(Engine Humming)

Jeff V.O: Sometimes my family and my pride if was. my dad was a retired racer.

i earned a racing school. as a nascar fan was tough driver when i was a teen.. my family was racing

since the race of Team Conway Racing founded 3 years ago. Largest Ever Pet Shop is an evil, vicious, and malevolent place

and It's owned by Fisher Biskit. founded the Largest Ever Pet Shop Racing. then she driving of the number 76 Toyota blythe baxter

Leigh Diffey: With 23 laps to go, Conway is leading.

Fisher: Take him now, Merlin.

Merlin: He's all mine.

Jeff: The accelerator is stuck. l can't slow down.

Jake: Step on the clutch, we got company..

(in the Pits)

Roger: The accelerator is fixed, but the transmission is damaged.

Sunil: Are they out of the race?

Blythe: They will be..Conways?

Sunil: I Hope So..

Jeff: Get me out in front of the pace car or the race is over for us!

Pit 1: The linkage is all twisted.

Jake: Just give him the high gear.

Pit 2: I've got it.

Pit 3: Let's go.

Pit 4: Come on.

Jeff: Go! Go! Go!

Roger: Get out there and help them!

Sunil: I'm On it!

Jeff: We made it. Good work.

Sunil: l owe you one. Who Are You?

Jeff: The Names Conway, Jeff Conway.

Fisher: Conway!

(Engine revs)

Leigh Diffey: The green flag is out and racing resumes.

Jeff: Merlin's still in the lead.

Jeff: Where am l?

Jake: Ninth. Eight laps to go.

Jeff: Am l gaining on Merlin?.

Fisher: Conway's moving up fast.

Merlin: On it!..

(Engine Humming)

Jeff: Remember me?..Conways

(Engine Humming)

Jeff: I'm going to drafted Merlin, make him pull me around. the track.

Merlin: He's on my rear.

(Engine Humming)

Merlin: He's going on the outside.

Fisher: Conway's gonna win..

Merlin: I'm going to put him in the wall.

(Car Smashes)

Merlin: Adios Conway..

Jeff: I'm setting him up, Dad.

Leigh Diffey: There's the white flag. One lap to go.

(Engine Humming)

(Car Smashes)

Jake: Don't keep this up, son, please.

Jeff: Dad, This guy's going down!

(Engine Humming)

Fisher: Last turn, Merlin. Conway going to lose.. He'll try and slingshot past you.

Merlin: l know Conway. He always goes to the outside.

(Engine Humming)

Jeff: This one's for you, Mom and Dad.

Merlin: He's going high.

(Engine Humming)

(Conway overtakes Merlin)

Merlin: He's going low!

(Engine Humming)

(Car Smashes)

Merlin: NO!

Jeff: LEPS gonna smash you, For Good!

Merlin: AAAAH!

Leigh Diffey: Here comes the finish line,

and Jeff Conway takes the win!

Jeff: YES!...i won the race alright!

Jake: Oh Thank you son...(crying)..Thank you.

Fisher: AAUGH!...Darn!

Jeff V.O: Finally We just won the ARCA...of daytona as a champion of Daytona 200..this is my last race for my team.

anyway...one Happy ending...but merlin was crash.. i just quitting ARCA i join my racing team. but going to meet blythe

(in the victory lane)

Jeff V.O: but sometimes is going me his new auntie..Blythe Baxter..

Blythe : Hi..You must be?.. Jeff Conway..please to meet you..My name is blythe baxter called me cousin.

Jeff: Jeff Conway...Hi..Blythe Baxter you're fashion designer, student, owner and Auntie?

Blythe : Yes...you Stock Car Racer of Conway Racing? of course i have a offer job for you Welcome to the

Blythe Style Racing. an racing team for all of racing activities. From Pawtucket. and for various pets adoptions from the team

I'm a Crew chief and Pro race car driver.

Jake: okay...son you must joined the team and im Sorry about the ARCA race...I'll Go with you.. we need a deal.

think about it.

Blythe hands Jeff a business card. Jeff shakes Blythe's hand

Jeff: Thank you dad.. Shall we go?..

(in the pits)

Merlin: Fisher...you ruined it...i hate LEPS! in Downtown city..because i Quit!

Fisher: What?!...NOT FAIR!.

Jeff: Excuse Me..i'm gonna talk to merlin.

Blythe: Jeff!...Were you going.

Jeff: Merlin...it's Okay..you ready to join the team

Merlin: Good Luck..Conway. ..I'm Merlin..we got a job to do. this place is crawling with LEPS..

Jeff: (Smiled)...Jeez..

(At the Littlest Pet Shop's Blythe Style Racing's in Driving Park)

Blythe: Welcome to the Team. Cousin. You're Apartment up there..

Jeff: Thanks Aunt Blythe..

Roger: Jeff Conway...

Jeff: Uncle Roger...My name is Jeff Conway. Former Stock Car driver. Good to see you kid i just won't the last race.

Roger: yes i hope just pack these things for now son...i'm a pilot to travel all over the world.

now you known these apartments. Enjoy your Stay..

Jeff: Thanks...

Blythe: Conway..We got a lot to job to do..(Kisses)

(at the apartment room 246, Jeff's Cleaning up the apartment..)

Blythe: Conway.. Think a job for you as a race driver... you understand

Jeff: of Course?

Blythe: Listen.. Jeff..A Rival Business called Largest Ever Pet Shop is an evil, vicious, and malevolent place

where pets don't get to hang out with each other... Josh Sharpe was a race driver. that owner is Fisher Biskit..

Jeff: Biskit?...a owner right..so what are we gonna do..

Blythe: we need a race to win..and more collecting cars and pets too.. and we're did i took..

Jeff: My mom was captured...Lydia and my sister Layla... what are we going to do..

Blythe: Don't worry we gonna problem...okay?..those evil robots are monbans...and they will gonna defeat the biskit's

you gonna need more cars...to build. (Winks)

Jeff: Cars?...we'll see about that..i will need a cars..

("Littlest Pet Shop Gran Turismo" Title Card)

(At the Garage)

Jeff: Whoa...What is this?

Anna: Conway!...good to see you too..Darling

Jeff: Anna..I just Won the Stock car race. because of fisher biskit?

Anna: What?...Are you sure. that biskit's was Largest Ever Pet Shop...what do you say conway

Jeff: Correct that. Anna Twombly...

Anna: What?...That my Name..Mr. Conway..

Jeff: Whatever...so what we have anna..

Anna: This is a 240Z Sports Car...

Jeff: (gasps)...Is beautiful. some sort of junk?..replica car from nissan..should i test drive anna..

Anna: of Course...Conway. give it a try..

(Engines Starts)

Jeff: Whoa..check it out guys

(Engines revving)

Jeff: Here goes nothing...

(Engines revving)

Anna: What Do you think?

Jeff: Not Bad...i will test drive the track..

(At the Test track)

Zoe: OMG!...You're Jeff Conway?

Jeff: Who are You...

Zoe: Zoe Trent...Nice to meet you...you're the guy aren't you?

Jeff: Good to see you..Zoe you're dog with a talent for singing.

Zoe: Sure Thing..Darling so...let's see.. how the 240Z can do..

Jeff: Let's roll...zoe i'll test drive for that teacher..

Zoe: I'm a pet darling...not a teacher..got that?..whoa!

(Engines revving)

(BGM: Where Is the Love?)

(Ashleigh)

Where is the love

(Rick)

Where is the love

(Ashleigh)

Where is the love

(Rick)

Where is the love

(Ashleigh)

Where is the love

(Rick)

Where is the love

(Ashleigh)

Where is the love

(Both)

Where is the love

You said you'd give to me

Soon as you were free

Will it ever be

Where is the love

(Both)

You told me that you didn't love him

And you were gonna say goodbye

But if you really didn't mean it

Why did you have to lie

(Ashleigh)

Where is the love

You said was mine, all mine

'Till the end of time

(Rick)

Was it just a lie

Where is the love

(Both)

If you would have a sudden change of heart

I wish that you would tell me so

Don't leave me hanging on to promises

You gotta let me know

Jeff: Are you okay Zoe?

Zoe: Darling..i don't Scared to drive

Jeff: Wear Your seat belts next time..Zoe.

(At The Dyno Test)

(Engine Revving)

Blythe: Okay!...Great Work Conway..

Jeff: It's Works!...Dad that Turbo engine works!...

Jake: Great...that's right son...much better than turbo.

(At the apartment room 246)

Blythe: Conway!...Don't forget your Laundry dirty clothes in the washing machine?!

Jeff: Yes dear!..

Blythe: it's Aunt Blythe!...Right?!

Jeff: Oh...Sorry..

(At the Garage)

Blythe: We got car parts and tuners..for 240Z..

Jeff: What?...car parts and tuners? ..is that a title of the car 240Z in japan..

Zoe: (Singing)..FAIRLADY!..Z!...oops?!

Jeff: (Laughing) Zoe is Singing...Let's Get's to work Blythe..

Blythe: Great.. let's do this

(Both)

Oh, how I wish I'd never met you

I guess it must have been my fate

To fall in love with someone else's love

All I can do is wait

That's all I can do, yeah

(Ashleigh)

Where is the love

(Rick)

Where is the love

(Ashleigh)

Where is the love

(Rick)

Where is the love

Blythe: Well... What do you think?

Jeff: That car was nice...we're Ready For The Race...at sunday cup and clubman cup...Good to see you too cousin..

Blythe: Okay...that turbo was nice.

To Be Continued in Next Race


	2. Chapter 1 - Conway's First Race

**Chapter 1 - Conway's First Race**

Sunday Cup

Driver: Jeff Conway

Car: Nissan 240Z

Track: High Speed Ring

Sally Hairspray: Good Afternoon Race Fans...The Sunday cup has offically open..

These amateur drivers are compete for the cup and the challenge for the sunday cup tryouts..

Ramon: My Name is Ramon..driving of my car is Subaru Impreza...mwah..

Leonardo: My name is Leonardo Pardo..Driving of BMW M3..i will win the cup.

Leona: My name is Leona Wolfie driving of Mazda RX-8 Sports car

Mo: My Name is Mo Baxter driving of Toyota AE86

Bella: My name is Bella driving of Supra

Jeff: The names Jeff Conway driving of Nissan 240Z..

Chloe: My Name is Chloe driving of Mitsubishi GTO.

Sally Hairspray: The driver are engines fired up for the sunday cup tryout.. And we're under the way to sunday cup race start now!

(Engine Revs)

Lap 1 of 2

(In Sector 1)

Sally Hairspray: Conway takes 5th...with clean start.

Jeff: we're are they cars coming from!..

Leonardo: Trust me...Bella...Trustttt...meeee...

Bella: That's cars getting nuts!...

Leona: Bella...conway gotta win for sure.

(Engine Revs)

Bella: Shut Up..

Jeff: Oh dear...Blythe. those cars are rivals..

Anna: what?..those guys...are so many cars..

(In Sector 2)

Sally Hairspray: Conway is over take with the slipstream and takes 4th position, bella takes 5th place!

Bella: You...you maniacs!..

(Engines Explode)

Sally Hairspray: Oh my!...Bella's Supra's is Blown in sector 2!

Chloe: Not Again...

Sally Hairspray: Bella is out of the race

Bella: (Crying) Why!...my car is ruined!

Jeff: Sorry Bella...i'll do it my way!

(Engine revs)

Leona: Hey!...You cheating..it's not fair!

LAP 2 OF 2

Sally Hairspray: Oh my Godness!..Conway getting 3rd place!. that guy driving the fairlady Z..

Jeff Conway Former Stock Car Racer and now a race Driver of Blythe Style Racing..it's the final lap!

(In Sector 1)

Mo: My way!...

(Engine revs)

Mo: Bye Bye Conway!

Sally Hairspray: Mo overtakes Ramon and Leonardo with slipstream!

Anna: Conway Used thed slipstream!

Jeff: on it..Twombly!...Say your Prayers

(Engine revs)

Leonardo: (Gasps)...Hey!

(Engine revs)

Ramon: Who are they coming from...You Cheater!

(Car Crashes)

(Engine revs)

Jeff: So Long..Ramon..

(In Sector 2)

Mo: Looks like conway getting out of the race..and no cheating!..

(Engine revs and slipstream on Mo's AE86)

Jeff : MO!

(Engine revs)

Mo : CONWAY!..

Sunil: (gasps)...Incredible!

Sally Hairspray: Conway gooona take the lead..but the engine overheat

(Tires Blown)

Mo : (Gasps)

(Car Screeching)

Sally Hairspray: Mo Baxter is blown the tire and out of the race..

Mo : oh no we're doomed...

Leonardo: AAAAAH!...i

(Car Screeching and Crashes)

Leonardo: i hate airbags...

Mo: We're SAVED!...huh?...NO!...It's Not FAIR!

(Engine revs)

Sally Hairspray: Conway wins the sunday cup!

Jeff: YES!..

(car brakes)

Jeff: Blythe..i'm okay...

Blythe: conway...thank goodness are you alright?

Jeff: Thank you..we won...WE WON!..but sometimes if i win..aren't you..

Mo: Jeff...You got lucky this time..kid.

Roger: Mo?

Jeff: Who's Mo?

Blythe: Conway?!

Roger: are you having a sibling?..i asked..

Mo: am i gonna cry...(Crying)

Blythe: uh oh...

(At the Victory lane)

Sally Hairspray: Conway wins the tryout race...conway is a former stock car driver and now a blythe style racing..

But in the end..it's Finally over...

Mo: what have you done to my car! (Crying)

(at the apartment room 246)

Jeff: Mo?

Mo: Son...auntie gonna talk to you..look at it conway. don't be cheater yourself..you have say your sorry for the race.

and we thank you and i'm sorry i'm begging you i won't disappointed to you..okay?

Jeff: why?...

Mo: Blythe gonna tell you darling no more cheated is you..otherwise winning is no losing.

about the mother..don't you dear...what's that..

Jeff: the 240Z my car..it's from Nissan that car look's classic

Mo: What?...that replica car...

Jeff: it's a sports car. from the 70s my car brought to me i win the sunday cup...my name is Jeff conway

Former stock car racer...and current blythe style racing driver..You're Mo Baxter?

Mo: Yes...so next time will win the race Mr Conway..listen cousin..Roger Baxter was my brother..

you're the only hope that i lost the race...don't be cheated on me..

Jeff: i'm sorry about the sunday cup race...because i won.

Mo: I know...you just got lucky this time conway...but we shall meet again just like your blythe's mother...see ya around boy.

(Mo Baxter's winked)

Jeff: Jeez...Mo Baxter's AE86..that's odd..

(Outside the apartment)

Roger: Um...Hello Mo?

Mo: Roger...listen conway just got lucky..that car and conway is my friend...isn't?

Roger: um...sis?

Mo: Save it!...Roger...do you understand roger?...i will repair my car..right?!

Roger: What?

Mo: Conway is my friend and my mentor...he was a boy of race driver of downtown city

and i guess it was that 240Z..conway wins the sunday cup...just got lucky and wrecked...i need a repair the AE86...NOW!

Roger: of course sis...

(Back at the apartment room 246. Conway Look at the window. he was repaired the Mo's AE86)

(BGM: You are not alone)

(Rick)

well there comes a time

oh in every mortal life

when that storm comes rolling in

and the rain poures down

and there's no shelter to be found

no and you can't find a friend

fear takes a hold

and wraps around your soul

til your sinking like a stone

(Conway Bored on the table after the racing school test exams..)

(Rick)

when all your bridges burn

and there's no place left to turn

no amends that you can make

and your world falls apart

rips a hole right through your heart

and the darkness steals your faith

(Conway praying on the bed and sleep)

(Rick)

shame comes to bind

like a poison to your mind

till all your hope is gone

but you are not alone

on that long road home

love is walking by your side

even in your darkest hour

there's a higher power

a friend to call your own

oh you are not alone

mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm...

(Conway Look at the windows at the apartment)

Jeff: (Sighs)...It's so beautiful to be my family again..

Blythe: I know...part of the family and legacy will as my mother..i dreamed anything..

Son...will i ever be the same family as adopted?

Jeff: Yes ma'am...silly ol blythe..cars are every champions...my whole life as a racing career

as a team to get the job done...

Blythe: You sure are..The race will be tomorrow...Good night Conway..

(Rick)

raise up your hands

believe it if you can

find the strength to carry on

cause you are not alone

on that long road home

love is walking by your side

even in your darkest hour

there's a higher power

a friend to call your own

oh you are not alone

mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm...

(Conway back to bed for sleep)

oh you are not alone

Jeff: (Sighs)...Jeez..i hope the race will never win...

Sunil: um...Hello?

Jeff:Huh?...(Screaming)

Sunil: Conway!...Please calm down!..

(Conway grabs the pencil)

Jeff: stay back!...i'm trying to sleeping here!

Sunil: I'm Sunil Nevla...you're jeff conway?

Jeff: Sunil!..nice to meet you too. mongoose..i'm jeff conway..pro driver.

Sunil: awww conway...did i tell you a rookie?

Jeff: Sunil...i hope won the sunday cup champion...my car was classic 240Z.

(Sunil shooks his hands to conway)

Sunil: of course...you're hired...welcome to blythe style racing. my cute cuddle. and a Stock car driver

didn't you...

Jeff: Thank's sunil...i hope the race tomorrow go get some sleep sunil..

Sunil: Good night conway...the race will practice start soon...Champ.

(at Biskit's Mansion)

Fisher: Jefferson Conway...Former stock car racer. and now Current Blythe Style Racing Driver

a pro racer who won't at daytona...that father and mentor...Jake Conway. and conway bought the 240Z

he won the sunday cup. that guy was a driver and that girl of Littlest pet shop. Blythe Baxter.

Brittany: interesting?

Fisher: a pro driver of this rookie driver...was disgraced to this man...soon conway will be defeat Blythe Style Racing will be mine..

and get rid of the driver's pest...For Good!

Whittany & Brittany: Excelllent!...(Evil laughing)

(Fisher rips Jeff Conway's Photo)

TO BE CONTINUED in Next Race


	3. Chapter 2 - Rallying Ruthless

Chapter 2: Rallying Ruthless

It was a morning at Blythe Style Test Track while Roger and Mo are Making pancakes for Conway and Baxter having breakfast.  
and they both Whistle but roger distracted from his sister Mo. a duel whistle

(BGM: William Tell Overture [Whistle])

roger missed the filp the pancakes in the face

Mo: Nice try. Roger...

Roger: (Sighed)

Mo: Morning Conway...

Jeff: Morning auntie. still i have my race practice today.. i gotta get breakfast i'm starving.

Roger: Oh.. Morning Jeff Conway.. you're sure having eating breakfast with pancakes for Blythe. Right?

Jeff: I know...mo what are we plan?

Mo: Jeff listen...a rival pet shop and the racing team.

Jeff: Largest Ever Pet Shop...why?...Fisher Biskit..?..it can be They took My Mom and sister are losing the races!  
that evil twins...they so many cars from there..lots of race cars in dowtown city most motorsports team

Mo: correct that kid...biskit gonna lose everything but this means this pesky woman

Jeff: Eliza Biskit?! driving of Mazda RX-7..rotary engine race car..correct that auntie i know that woman

Blythe: Good Morning Conway..nice to see you too for breakfast. Conway what are you doing?

Jeff: Umm nothing?..

Jake: Did you know him

Jeff: Josh Sharp..

Blythe: Conway?..you trusted me josh sharp?..you too aren't you gonna crush on him

Jeff: he worked for the largest ever pet shop..the lister storm race car...

Blythe: Conway...No!..you Trusted Josh Sharp..that's my boyfriend. remember trust your friends..conway

Jeff: Yes Cousin Blythe..sorry about that..this place is crawling with monbans. that evil Fisher Biskit and his wife Eliza.

Blythe: Good Boy...you better start finished your pancakes and the new car for you..kid.

Jeff: Thanks cousin..

Mo: so next time don't lose you car...don't cheated yourself understand?

Jeff: of course aunt mo...

Aunt Mo Baxter was a tough driver and she loss her in sunday cup. these rivals are cars  
they enemies of this racing activities of downtown city..Ramon, Leonardo, Bella, Chloe, Biskit Twins, Eliza, You...Fisher Biskit  
that rotten evil businessman...that trusted about the same thing will be trusted josh sharpe.

(Back at the Rally Test Track)

Lucas: Jeff Conway...a former stock car racer and current member of blythe style racing could you believe this?..

Jann: That guy he won the sunday cup..is a tough race driver. that's odd..

(Conway greets Jann)

Jann: Conway!

Jeff: Jann!...nice to see you too. sir.

Jann: you just won the sunday cup..and that car was junked..you driving this? FairLady Z  
that's replica car. didn't you..by the way..the names jann mardenborough..conway

Lucas: Conway...my amigos..The names Lucas Ordonez..and you're that girl Blythe Baxter?

Jeff: Half Auntie, half Cousin...Lucas. and my master..driving my cars

(blythe waved her hands to greet)

Blythe: Hello boys

Lucas: Well conway...What do you want...

Jeff: Fisher Biskit? is an evil Businessman of Biskit Family and a evil pet store. Largest Ever Pet Shop L.E.P.S.

Lucas: What?!...Fisher Biskit is a evil pet shop owner and dozen of pets are taken it and created a racing team..  
Biskit twins and his wife?

Jeff: Eliza Biskit...

Blythe: They Trapped us?

Zoe: What?!...we're gonna sake for her soul!..

Jeff: They took my sister losing the races

Lucas: that's impossible!..

Jeff: Boys you know the drill...we have a racing team..auntie...we have a problem..

Blythe: Okay...Conway..Welcome to the Blythe Style Racing. we're gonna racing events and beat those rivals..  
this is racing a real thing..but first rally practice...Good luck kid.

Conway agreed

Jeff: Sunil...You're Co-Driver..

Sunil: What?!...i'm scared of rally racing..

(BGM: Not a Day goes by)

(Jed)  
Hey baby

Jeff: Good Morning...Mr Baxter!

Roger: Conway?...I Covered with Mud..

(Jed)  
What's gotten into me  
Never used to feel this way  
I never needed someone to belong to  
Someone to belong to me

(Kylee)  
Now I sit here in the darkness  
And I don't know where you are  
Tell me how' i'm I gonna face it  
Has it gotta be so hard  
And there's no way in sight  
that I can get through this night  
Tell me what do I do  
Tell me what do I do

(Both)  
Not a day goes by  
When night and night  
I don't think of you  
Not a day goes by  
I don't wonder why  
I don't hear from you  
So is this good bye?

Roger: Conway!...Next time my mud is dirty... Is Not Funny!

Jeff: (gulp)..We're Doomed...

Sunil: that too bad

(at the starting line of the rally test track)

Jann: Gran Turismo Rally Test Track SS2 Commenced in

Blythe: 5...4...3...2...1...Start!

(Jed)  
What did I do to you baby?  
To make you want to go  
What did you leave me that I can hold on to  
Like I used to hold you

(Kylee)  
Now I sit and watch the sunrise  
till I don't know where you are  
Am I ever gonna find you  
Did I let you go too far  
And I don't see no way  
I can get through this day  
Tell me what do I do  
Tell me what do I do

(Both)  
Not a day goes by  
When night and night  
I don't think of you  
Not a day goes by  
I don't wonder why  
I don't hear from you  
So is this good bye?

(Both)  
Each step I take  
Feels like I'm losing ground

(Kylee)  
I'm lost without you baby

(Both)  
So take me down  
Come back around

(Jed)  
Don't make me walk through this night alone

(at the SS2 Finish Line)

Jann: SS2 Finish...not Bad Jeff...Not Bad..

Jeff: you're okay Sunil..getting sick.

Sunil: I'm okay..

(Both)  
Not a day goes by  
When night and night  
I don't think of you  
Not a day goes by  
I don't wonder why  
I don't hear from you  
So is this good bye?  
*Repeat X2

(at the Pit garage of rally test track)

Jann: Good work Conway...

Jeff: Thanks Jann..

Anna Twombly: Conway..you're cover dirty with that racing suit..

Jeff: Aunt Anna..if i thinking this test rally car

Anna: Pulsar WRC.

Jeff: of course..what about subaru or mitsubishi...rally drivers like the late great Colin McRae and Richard Burns..Even Tommi Makinen..

Anna: Tommi Makinen?..his driving a Lancer i guess your right..Conway.

Jeff: Really?.. a Lancer EVO. a rally driver from finland..

Anna: Oooh..

Tommi: Conway!...nice rally skills and you're cousin blythe baxter...do you?

Jeff: Tommi Makinen?!

Tommi: Good Luck kid...you rally across Green Forest Roadway in downtown City to beat the rivals applejack and big macintosh..take you're rally  
and win these the tommi makinen edition.

Jeff: Thanks Tommi...

Sally Hairspray: Dirty in the rally in Green Forest Roadway Rally. driving a Mitsubishi Lancer EVO VI Rally Car..Jeff Conway and Sunil..  
And They Opponents Driving of Subaru Impreza WRC Rally Car..the team of Applejack and Big Macintosh!.

Applejack: Conway!...i will beat me again in dirty..BOXER Engine isn't it..right big bro?

Big Mac: Eeyup!..Conway you're Going down!..

Jeff: nice try...Applejack Lancer EVO VI Rally Car..Turbo engine was awesome.

Sally Hairspray: The Rally cars are ready to roar the engines!...and there off!..Conway Gonna dirt tires rally cars  
are rival Opponents Applejack and Big Macintosh is in the lead..in Sector 1

(Scene: Sector 1 of the Track)

Applejack: Looks like getting overtake...Impreza WRC will loses the lancer.

Jeff: AJ...take this you apple to the core

(Engines Revs)

Sally Hairspray: Ladies and Gentleman Conway got a slipstream overtake on Impreza's Applejack..

Blythe: Come On Conway!...You Can't Do It!

Jeff: take that AppleJack

Applejack: For Corn Sakes...Get out of my way!..

Sally Hairspray: Wonderful Drift dirt is in sector 2 but these two rally cars are tough rivals for conway and applejack. and applejack takes the lead

Jeff: oh no. we got company.. hang on Sunil!

(Engines Revs)

Applejack: you're overtake that!...I Don't think so..

(Engines revs and Brakes)

Sally Hairspray: Conway is still in the lead.. but these two rally cars with the dirt tires covered with mud..

Jeff: this is not good...This is not good.

(Engines Revs)

Sally: and almost there in final corner in sector 3...who will win once again!

(Engines Revs)

Blythe: Almost there...Conway...Almost There..

(Engines Sounds)

AppleJack: i'm coming for the win... What the...the Brakes stuck.

Jeff: Not For long...Applejack.

(Engines Sounds)

Blythe: Come on..Conway...

(Engines Sounds)

Sally Hairspray: Conway and Applejack are neck and neck to the Finish line...And he's done it!..conway wins!

(Cheering Crowd)

Jeff: YES!

Blythe: Conway...Are you Alright?..

Jeff: I'm okay...What the?!

Applejack: Whoa!

(Car crashes)

Applejack: Huh?...

(Cheering Crowd)

Sally Hairspray: Conway has won the rallycross...but applejack's impreza are totaled crashed.. and a happy ending victory for jeff conway..

Applejack: Jefferson...CONWAY!...You just got lucky and the brake pedal of the car is broken...i beat you..next time i will. the names applejack.  
nice to meet you anyway...sorry ya'll..

(At the pit garage)

Granny Smith: Good work on that conway..you know that is impreza car come from.

Applejack: Eeyup...The late great Colin McRae, Richard Burns and Petter Solberg..what about you

Jeff: Gilles Panizzi, Freddy Loix, Alister McRae and Francois Delecour..Driving Lancer WRC..

Applejack: Of course not...Conway you're a hero of stock car racer...and the team blythe style racing top elite driver to stop Fisher biskit for good..  
you know ya'll...legendary rally drivers of wrc might rally heroes aren't you son..rallying are proud hero..and a young drivers are a great rally driver.

Jeff: Really Good.. Applejack..

Applejack: well i guess goood to see you too..son. thanks for the rallying. kid

Jeff: Thanks Applejack...that's a rallying sunil...Sunil?..

(Sunil sleeping the back seats of the lancer evo vi tommi makinen edition)

Jeff: Silly ol Mongoose...

(at the Green Forest Roadway Spectators seats)

Jeff: (Gasps)..Youngmee Song...a cute little girl she's very lovely too..isn't she so pretty...

(BGM: Nothing Can Stop Us Now Characters: Jeff Conway & Delilah and the Cats  
Sung By: Jed Madela, Tabitha St. Germain, Shylo Sharity, Kaylee Johnston)

(Jeff)  
Soft as a rainbow  
Like stardust and moonglow  
I see the love in your eyes  
Like autumn leaves falling  
And the first call of morning  
It came to my surprise

[Chorus]  
True love calls just once in a lifetime  
Why should we wait  
When now is the right time?

(Jeff)  
Nothing can stop this love we're making  
Nothing can stand in our way (in our way)  
Nothing can block this road we've taken  
Nothing can stop us now

(Jeff)  
The joy of surrender  
So strong yet so tender  
I give my heart to you  
You know you can trust me  
And that's how it must be  
No matter what we do

[Chorus]  
Faithful friends and lovers forever  
Right to the end we'll always be together

(Jeff)  
Nothing can stop this love we're making  
Nothing can stand in our way (in our way)  
Nothing can block this road we've taken  
Nothing can stop us now

When love comes sweetly to your door (to your door)  
Embrace completely  
What your soul is longing for

(Jeff)  
Nothing can stop this love we're making  
Nothing can stand in our way (in our way)  
Nothing can block this road we've taken  
Nothing can stop us now (Nothing can stop us now)  
Nothing can stop us now...(Sighs)

Anna Twombly: Conway!...What are you Doing?

Jeff: Youngmee...she's is a girl likes to lovely too and shes making... Pasteries..

Jann: What?!...are you kidding me?

Jeff: i'm gonna crush on girlfriend...Youngmee

Lucas: uh oh..conway got his girlfriend...Ha ha!

(Laughing)

Anna Twombly: Boys!

Lucas: Oops...My Bad.

Jann: Run!

Anna Twombly: Come Back Here!

Jeff: (Chuckles)...That Boys..

(At the Biskit's Mansion)

Fisher: Jefferson Conway will never win again this race driver of downtown city..hometown hero and a champion...  
can defeat Fisher Biskit and this maniac racer..will never cheated again. but this time i'll destroy him..

Brittany: Daddy...what's next..

Fisher: Deep Forest Raceway...and Brittany..take you're car and win conway will lose...

Brittany: time to gooodbye conway...(Evil Laughing)

(that night at the Blythe Style Racing Facility)

Sunil: Conway, you sure about the stars?

Jeff: Eeyup..a star fells out the sky when i was a boy..you know racing is champions..Champions are motorsports racing  
and became rivalries...rivals won't lose again..but racing is my family and my team..

Russell: You know conway..Fisher Biskit is a evil owner of LEPS we're between Biskit Racing and Blythe Style Racing  
Are rivalries mr conway...

Jeff: Biskit's Racing?

Penny: Yes Mr Conway. a rival racing teams..

Jeff: of course..you're guys we're family never loses..biskit gonna score to settle.

Pepper: that's pretty good Jeff.. we're just a great man we're kindness are friendship..and you know part of the driver

Jeff: Thanks Pepper..You're never know about smack around of my racers

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 3 - BOXER Boring

Chapter 3: BOXER's Boring

Driver: Jeff Conway  
Car: Subaru Impreza WRX '01  
Rival: Ramon  
Car Subaru Impreza WRX '08  
Track: Deep Forest

Conway was join the impreza meeting. a part time rival was lost in sunday cup is Ramon.

Sunil: Who's That?

(Engines Sound)

Jeff: What The WHAT?!

Ramon: Conway...You Got Lucky and i failed the sunday cup. and you are a hero of downtown city  
and ruined my car again..

Jeff: Ramon...you tell me the truth..and you sick of your freaking car..and you drive like impreza... you're rude rodent

Fisher: Jefferson Conway... a former stock car driver..and a newest rookie driver of blythe style racing. if i introduced you  
my name is Fisher Biskit..owner of LEPS. Driver of Biskit Racing Team..And you a bad driver..i layed my eyes on you..Jeff Conway

Jeff: Why You!.

Blythe: Conway, Enough!..Don't Do that..you understand?

Jeff: Yes blythe...

Fisher: and you wearing that racing suit?

Jeff: This is my racing suit...you better lose you're coward. that is subaru..BOXER engine, isn't he?.

Fisher: You're coward conway..and you won the sunday cup!..You cheater!

Jake: Stop it! Both of you!..

Blythe: Enough Fighting..Boys

Jeff: beat it Fisher and Ramon...

Ramon: Conway..I'll see you at the track..cheater..

Jeff: What?

Anna: Conway, my darling just focus on track, stick to the plan. just drive with these opponents..is that clear?

Jeff: yes auntie...ramon gonna win..pal

(at the Pits)

Bev: Conway!..you're jeff conway?

Jeff: Nice to meet you..who are you.

Bev: My Name is Bev Gilturtle of Paw-tucket. some of the races in downtown city of motorsports racing..  
from le mans to GT World Championship.. and you're jeff conway you won the sunday cup race.

Jeff: Thanks Bev..

Madison: Conway..Race starts in 5 mins.

Jeff: Thanks...Madison?

Madison: oh...You Jeff Conway. a rookie racing driver..good luck on the race...i'm madison. just get in the car.

Jeff: alright...let's roll..I'm Coming for you ramon...

Pepper: Be safe conway..

(at the deep forest track in starting grid)

DJ John: Welcome to the Subaru Impreza Racing Meeting.. starting the first grid. Rainbow Dash!. Starting the second grid. Ramon!  
Starting in third grid, Sue Patterson, and Starting in Last Grid. Jeff Conway!.

Jeff: Those imprezas?

Blythe (Radio): they four of them?

DJ John: What's this?...The Last Grid Entry?!...It's Youngmee Song!

Jeff: five imprezas

DJ John: The Racers are ready...and there underway!

(Engine revs)

LAP 1 of 3

DJ John: Conway Get his Clean start in sector 1..but conway takes 4th, Sue takes 3rd

Jeff: we got this guys. i'll slipstream myself..

Sue: Huh?..Conway...

(Engines Revs)

Ramon: Mama Mia!..It's Jeff Conway!...Too Bad for you Conway..

Rainbow: Hey!...Not Fair!

Jeff: You're not getting away this time..Ramon!

DJ John: Conway in 3rd place. Second place is rainbow dash, Ramon is take the lead in sector 2!...And the crowd goes wild will take the impreza drivers meeting trophy.

Jeff: Rainbow dash...i got this overtaking..

Rainbow: don't forget conway...beat ramon first!

(Engine revs)

DJ John: here comes jeff conway versus ramon. the impreza duel racer are take conway's lead in turn 6.  
Conway fight to the podium.

Ramon: What...how could you do this...it's not fair conway!..you cheater

Jeff: Darn...we're Overtaking..

(Engines Revs)

DJ John: conway gonna chase Ramon!...Side by side on turn 7 and move to the final corner..Huh?  
What's this?...youngmee gonna drive impreza and take 3rd position...

Rainbow Dash: What?!

DJ John: Unbelieveable...Conway in 1st, Ramon in 2nd, Youngmee in 3rd?..What is the Meaning Of This?

Jeff: Hey!...That is my lead!

(Engines Revs)

Ramon: Come back here!

LAP 2 of 3

DJ John: Conway still in the lead...Ramon gonna condition on the BOXER engine in Turn 1.

Blythe: That's impossible...Youngmee?...Conway Don't Distracted youngmee..Got That?

Jeff: Roger that...Youngmee...Beat Ramon..

(Engine Revs)

(In Turn 2)

Delilah: Conway...Jeff Conway..He's a guy winning the sunday cup..is that a boy driving the impreza?

Olive Shellstein: That driving was an amateur..

(in Turn 5)

Jeff: oh dear...We got company..

DJ John: it's a War of Impreza for the Meeting and the championship.

Ramon: Conway...Come and get it..this i'll little salsa crash..

(Car Smashes)

Jeff: Oh dear...You asked for it Ramon!

(Engines Revs)

Ramon: Buh Bye Conway...

(Engines Revving)

Jeff: Ugh!...Blythe i'm gonna little help..

Blythe (Radio): We're gonna taking damage..careful conway

Sunil: Don't worry conway...help is on the way!

Jeff: Sunil?...

Sunil: Conway...Repairs on it's Way...stand back i'll throw this one..

Jeff: on it Sunil...Hey Ramon look we got here Water balloons.

(Throws Water Balloons on Ramon)

Ramon: Hey!...stop It!

Jeff: Hurry Sunil...Repair the Rear of the car with the duct tape..

(Sunil used the Duct tape to repair the rear spoiler of the car)

Sunil: All done..conway

DJ John: Ladies and gentleman sunil saved the rear spoiler of the car..Wait a minute..a water fight..

(In Turn 8)

Sunil: Ramon...Take This!

(Throws Water Balloons on Ramon)

Ramon: Stop It!...Please Stop!

(Car Screeching)

Ramon: Conway!...How Could You!

(Engines Revs)

LAP 3 of 3

DJ John: Conway Takes the Lead!

(In Turn 1)

Ramon: what have you done!

(Engines revs)

Jeff: Get in sunil!

(Sunil's hop in the front passenger seat of the impreza and close the car windows)

Jeff: You okay?

Sunil: Thank you Conway...

Jeff: nice job blythe...i'll take it from here. we're gonna win..

Ramon: What?...we're critical damage!

Jeff: So long Ramon...see you in finish line.

(In Turn 2)

DJ John: it look like a critical damage and ramon vs jeff conway, Side by side on turn 2.

Zoe: oh my darlings..

Fisher: That rude guy...he won the sunday cup.

Mo: Conway?...it's Incredible...

Jeff: Here we go..

(Engines Revs)

(in Turn 5)

Rainbow Dash: faster that a speed...rainbow dash away!

Ramon: uh oh...We're Gonna CRASH!

(Car Crashes)

DJ John: oh... no! no! no!... for goodness sake ramon's impreza was out of the race..

Ramon: help!...i failed...

Blythe (Radio): You're Okay?

Jeff: Yep i'm okay..Let's win the Impreza race..

(Engines Revs)

(in Turn 8)

Jake: Hurry it up...son.

DJ John: Conway in 1st. Rainbow dash in 2nd. Youngmee in 3rd...Who is the Winner of impreza meeting cup?!

RACE FINISHED

DJ John: Checkered flag...Conway wins the impreza meeting. 1st place trophy Jeff conway. 2nd place Rainbow Dash and 3rd place Youngmee song..

Jeff: Yes!

Sunil: You Okay?

Jeff: too bad about..Ramon..not bad at all.

(at the podium)

Jake: Conway...are you alright?

Jeff: I'm fine...

Jake: Conway i'm so proud of you...

Sunil: (Gasps)

Ramon: Conway!

Jeff: Ramon?

Ramon: What have you done to me! (Crying)

Jake: This is for my son and a champion..So next time you lose.

Ramon: Blythe?

Blythe: Nice try..Ramon...design yourself..

Ramon: you haven't seen the last of ramon?

Jake: in you're face...Jerk!...Go Home!

Ramon: (Crying)

Jeff: What?

(at the pit garage)

Jeff: (Gasps)...What are you doing?

Youngmee: Conway?

Jeff: Youngmee Song...You're a baker girl?..she so feminine..aren't you..  
i got a gold i just won't my impreza meeting..i'm jeff conway..

Youngmee: Too bad for that car.. my little boy. (Kisses). how's racing for the impreza meeting

Rainbow: Conway what took you so long...my name is Rainbow dash i'm a human like race driver..  
what happen to ramon

Jeff: Ramon is Defeated...conway gonna drive the impreza. if i never lose conway will survive...  
...Youngmee..is that a Subaru Impreza WRX?

Rainbow: um...i think the blue one..BOXER Engine. Buddy..you're a driver too..

Jeff: of course rainbow...well i gotta wear up.

Rainbow: so Put your clothes on you better be hurry..

(Outside the Pits)

Youngmee: Look. Conway Driving a car. pets are adorable are working together as your team..  
and my love.. so what's your full name mister?

Jeff: (sighs)..okay..My Name is Jefferson Cornelius Conway...ex-ARCA Racing Driver..current Blythe Style Racing driver.

Youngmee: So do i...it's a honor mister conway.

Elwood: Jefferson Cornelius Conway!...you're a driver huh?

Jeff: Who are you?

Elwood: My name is Elwood. one of the Blythe Style Racing rookie driver. and you must be the hero  
of the pro driver... must be the pro driver too?

Jeff: Geez thanks...what was that?

Fisher: Ha!...nice rookie driver for you Jefferson...This machine is useful for the car.

Jeff: What are you planning to do..Steal this thing?

Fisher: Steal?...You're a bad driver rude.

Jeff: Get outta of my Face!...

Blythe: Conway...Stop It!. you too such a rivalry business

Fisher: Spoiled Brats...You're a driver and a pet animal.

Jeff: Dad...We're Doomed!

Jake: What?...let go of my son!...WHO ARE YOU!

Fisher: Jake Conway...I'm Fisher Biskit the evil owner of "LEPS" or "Largest ever Pet Shop" Racing team

Jeff: Largest Ever Pet Shop?..

Fisher: You have been banned under my racing team?..I Like you..

Jake: Banned?!...since i was you with my wife and my daughter..

Brittany: Shut up!...you a bearded man.

Jeff: Brittany...if i will punched in you face..

Brittany & Whittany: (laughing)

Jeff: (growling)...Biskit Twins.

Bella: Jefferson!...You Got Lucky at this time.

Chloe: Yes Bella..i told you you're career you're respect your racing..and the fans  
make champions are bad luck...you're a shame!..Monbans...Eliminate and get conway to kiss of death from Eliza Biskit. (laughing)

Jeff: Dad.. Run!

(Jake and his team ran away)

Fisher: Get them!

Monbans: Prime directive:Obey Biskit voice commands. get conway!

(BGM: Get Closer [Gran Turismo])

Jeff: Incoming!

(Lucas accident Spilled the sports drink on racing suit)

Lucas: Conway!...come back here you supposed to be racing not a chasing...Monbans?

Monbans: Prime directive: Get conway!

Lucas: No!...i'm NOT Jeff Conway...please don't hurt me.

Monban: Stop that boy!

(Jake smashing monbans with the Bat)

Jake: Take that and That!...Conway...Run!

(Jeff Rans Away)

Jeff: Elwood!

Elwood: Uh Oh...Monbans Here...

Jake: Jeff, Elwood, behind you.

Monban: You Not getting away this time conway. eliza biskit will gonna kiss you real soon..

Jeff: All that dirty tricks..

Fisher: Jefferson..you have been banned...and a kiss of eliza biskit.

Jeff: You're a monster!...

Monban: Arrest that kid!

Jeff: What?

(they handcuffed Jeff and Elwood)

Jeff: (crying)...I'm Not Going to Jail!

(At the Police Station)

Officer Sharon: Jefferson Cornelius Conway. Pro race Driver of the Blythe Style Racing. ex-ARCA Racing Driver  
why did you do this for you?

Jeff: But if was fisher biskit's banned me...He's Betrayed us!

Officer Sharon: Silence!...how many times racing are rivalry in the track?

Jeff: My rival Fisher Biskit..if i win so many races i became a champions and this our biskitfully  
and will happy endings. being a dream of race driver.

Officer Sharon: What?!...you're ex-ARCA Driver too?.

Jeff: Officer...Please...I'm a Race driver...(Crying)

Officer Sharon: Conway, Enough crying..why are you running?

Fisher: These Maniacs!...Fisher Biskit and his LEPS gang. We're gonna doomed by monbans!

Officer Sharon: Fisher Biskit. A man was Largest Ever Pet Shop is Fisher Biskit's abode. It is an evil, vicious, and malevolent place  
and where pets and cars too..

Jeff: a car dealership and racing team?

Officer Sharon: Yes...fisher gonna corrupted.

Jeff: Corrupted?

Jake: What is Corrupted?

Jeff: Dad

Fisher: i just uncorrupted!

Jake: Why you!...let go of my son..and his driver. what do you want biskit...never cheated again...Sorry Fisher

Fisher: What?!

Officer Sharon: Get Fisher out of my police station

(the police grabbing fisher biskit out of the police station)

Fisher: Officer!...Officer Please!...

Officer Sharon: Conway...you're a professsional race driver too. and even so many cars are racing. like a stardom. but next time you getting troubled..Understand?

Jeff: Yes Officer...i'm Jeff Conway anyway..

Officer Shannon: Glad to hear it..

(at the Trailer Truck)

Jeff: Banned, from the Largest Ever Pet Shop?...that pesky scum Fisher biskit is a evil owner.

Blythe: Conway, you cannon going to the superstore...This place is crawling with monbans!

Jeff: But Cousin Blythe?...What about my sister...i need you going to superstore...

Blythe: No!...you can't going to the superstore...they gotta killed for you're soul..

Jeff: (sigh)...okay cousin...these idiots of biskits..we're gonna have a new pet..

Jake: WHAT?!...a new pet...Ugh...son it's too dangerous you can't buy the new pet...do you?

Jeff: (sigh) Yes daddy...

Blythe (she kissed the cheeks to conway)...Don't worry you have a own pet...okay?

Jeff: i accept your apology...cousin. see you at the track tomorrow...daddy?

Jake: Who's daddy?

Blythe: what the what?...Never mind..

Jake: (sigh) Bah...

TO BE CONTINUED in the Next Chapter  
"Conway's Rivalry Fight"


End file.
